bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Zamor Sphere
Zamor Spheres were essentially hollow balls: gas, liquid, or energy could be put into them, depending on what effect was desired. The spheres were then fired by Zamor Launchers at the target, where the solid surface temporarily became intangible and the substances inside them passed through to the target. The earliest known Zamor Launcher was used by Toa Jovan, roughly 79,000 years ago. Modern Zamor Launchers were first invented by the Nynrah Ghosts on Nynrah some 3,000 years ago, but some prototypes were stolen by Nidhiki and Krekka for the Dark Hunters (at some time before Nidhiki was mutated into his insectoid form). Their mission also included destroying the production machinery, to delay the Matoran from making more launchers quickly. A group of Ex-Dark Hunters, Calling themselves Piraka, stole their Zamor Launchers from Xia. The leader of the Piraka, Zaktan, built a vat to collect a virus called Antidermis that would fill there Zamor Spheres with Teridax's essence. Though Zaktan was the only one who knew what the the essence was, Avak suspected there was something special about the Antidermis. Some of Voya Nui's Matoran opposed the Piraka, and they managed to steal one of the Zamor Launchers. After studying it, the group's inventor, Velika, built a set of launchers of his own and gave them to the Matorans' new allies, the Toa Inika. The Inika's launchers were upgraded from the Piraka's, as they could hold up to four spheres instead of just one. Types of Zamor *The Piraka loaded their Zamor Spheres with Antidermis - a greenish-black virus that was actually Teridax's essence. Matoran infected with this virus became mindless drones that would follow any command given to them, while Brutaka became more aggressive and stronger when he absorbed the virus. *The monster Irnakk could make worst fears come true, and channeled this power through his Zamor Spheres. *The Zamor Spheres used by Protodax shrunk targets to microscopic size permanently. *The Toa Inika used Zamor Spheres loaded with Energized Protodermis, which acted as a cure to the Antidermis virus, but only to Matoran, because energized protodermis only transforms those whose destiny it was to transform. Whenever an infected Matoran came into contact with energized protodermis, they would be cured, because it was their destiny to be uninfected. These spheres were silver , the color of Energized Protodermis. *Toa Jovan used yellow-orange Zamors with the power to nullify a foe's weapons. *Hakann used a sphere to steal Brutaka's power. The comic described it as blue, while the book said it was gold. The comic version is confirmed canon. *Axonn gave Jaller a sphere that put Vezon and Kardas into a stasis state. Its color is unknown, though it was portrayed as blue in the comic. *In addition, there were a few color-coded Zamor Spheres: **"Gold -- Reversed the effect of the zamor used to steal Brutaka's powers -- so essentially it is a power siphon". **"Silver - Bound a target to the nearest living being with an energy chain". **"Black - 'Marked a target so that it could be tracked anywhere it went via an energy pulse" Category:Tools Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe